


The Sweetness

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cover Art, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Sub Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: It only took being with Chris once to know what he needed. Permission to let go.





	The Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).



> Little bit of sub!Chris for MrsRidcully's birthday. I hope you have a good day <3

Chris was taught to be in perfect control; of his emotions, of his weapons, of the threat. Stiles, by contrast, was impulsive and impatient and unanchored. He was a lost cause where discipline was concerned, at least as far as its influence on him. He had empathy though and a keen insight into the pain of others. It only took being with Chris once to know what he needed. Permission to let go.

The second time they were together, Stiles told him to kneel. Chris did, looking up at Stiles with so much vulnerability and conflict on his face. Stiles petted him with hands that felt undeserving, but Chris trusted him. Stiles made a promise to himself that he would never, ever betray that. No matter what else these hands had done, they would always keep Chris safe.

Chris liked being bound. He liked being held down. He liked Stiles’ fingers wrapped around his throat, telling him when he could take a breath. His eyes went liquid and his body arched from the bed and he made the most beautiful, broken sounds. Stiles felt like the luckiest man in the world.

But whatever they did, however rough they played to break down all of the walls that Chris had had to build around himself, it was always framed with softness. They would lay, legs tangled, fingers twined, in messy sheets filled with love and warmth and a calm neither of them had ever felt they would find.


End file.
